


Juggling Both

by MystBlBk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystBlBk/pseuds/MystBlBk
Summary: Mr. Lee looks up when he reaches a section and stares at me with a blank and confused stare. He raises a brow high above the level of his thick glasses then pulls out the paper."It says here, in your resume," he gruffly says with confusion and a little anger, "Under your special skills, you've listed riding the unicycle, juggling torches, sword swallowing, ventriloquism, trick riding, balancing, trapeze, animal trainer, knife throwing, and the Wheel of Death?""Yes sir," I squeak, "I'm also a decent Ringmaster."He stares at me then says deadpanned, "You do know you are applying for a position in an entertainment company?"I feel myself sweat again, "Yes sir."
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. "A Decent Ringmaster"

I shift in my seat, left shoe squeaking as I bounce my leg, waiting for the secretary to look away from her desk to assure me in. My eyes look around the office lobby in an attempt to find something to keep my mind busy. The white walls are bare except for a few records of multiple shades hanging on the only wall behind me. They were all in black frames with achievements written in hangul under the CEO’s name and year of release. I had only a few seconds to look at it before the secretary directed me to sit on the couch underneath them. I had counted at least nine before I turned my back to them. Across from me is a large floor to ceiling wall made of glass that continued on to the hallway, also made of glass, that lead to the CEO’s office at the end. I glance over to the hallway then back to the white walls around me. 

_Minimulistic...how...office-like…_

I shift again in my seat, this time bringing the thin satchel bag I brought with me closer to my right hip. My eyes turn to the white desk of the executive secretary. The desk was all white and contrasted with the dark wood flooring, it had a thin strip of light attached to the bottom part of the pedestal it is on and making it look more like a TV correspondents desk than an office secretary. The woman behind it was not overly attractive or too old or too young. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties and dressed professionally but casual enough to show how professional her workplace was but also how casual and modern it could be. The woman clicks softly through the pages on her computer screen then looks over the files that correspond to them on her desk. 

_She reeminds me of Auntie…_

The woman’s office phone then rings and she picks it up without looking from her screen. 

“Hello,” she speaks clearly, “How can I help you, sir?”

A pause.

“Very well,” she hums, “I’ll send her to you.”

_Oh god._

The woman stands then runs her hands down her skirt, making sure no wrinkles are present, then walks around her desk towards me. I gulp and look up at her with fear. She looks down at me with a neutral look then I see it slowly soften into an encouraging smile.

“Mr. Lee is waiting for you, Ms. Bruescheiler,” she tells me kindly, “If you could follow me?”

I nod and stand up, “Thank you, ma’am.”

My bag hangs across my left shoulder to hang by right hip, it swings with each step I take. The hallways’ only solid wall has pictures of the most well know employees but my eyes are only focused on the large black double doors. The woman stops when we’re right in front of me then smiles at me before knocking on the doors.

“Good luck,” she bows then walks away before I can return the gesture.

I stare at the door, kitten heels taping away from me, then let out a sigh. With a nod, I open one door and slowly walk in. The office opens up to another wall of glass, it must be the end of the building’s side and connects to the glass wall that made up the hallway outside, the dark wood flooring from outside shifted to an almost black grey shade of carpet. The other two walls were solid, one full of books and files along with knickknacks from different places maybe vacations, and the other to the right of the entrance was a small sitting area with a large built-in aquarium. The sound of a chair moving turns me back to the left and I see an old man standing up from behind a long dark wood desk. 

“Miss Bruesheilder,” his deep voice commands my attention, “We both know why you’re here. Please take a seat and we can continue this job interview.”

“Yes sir,” I hoarsely answer.

I take one of the leather seats in front of the man and he takes his own. My resume along with a stack of papers I had to relinquish is in front of him sit waiting for him. He moves through them, the security checks, criminal background, school papers, and the like all in front of him to peer through. Mr. Lee looks up when he reaches a section and stares at me with a blank and confused stare. He raises a brow high above the level of his thick glasses then pulls out the paper.

“It says here, in your resume,” he gruffly says with confusion and a little anger, “Under your special skills, you’ve listed riding the unicycle, juggling torches, sword swallowing, ventriloquism, trick riding, balancing, trapeze, animal trainer, knife throwing, and _Wheel of Death?”_

“Yes sir,” I squeak, “I’m also a decent Ringmaster.”

He stares at me then says deadpanned, “You do know you are applying for a position in an entertainment company?”

I feel myself sweat again, “Yes sir.”

Mr. Lee continues to stare at me, waiting for me to laugh or pass the whole thing off as a joke, then looks back down at my paper. He freezes then pulls out the other paper. I wait as he reads it then looks at me then back again a few times. 

“You’re the daughter of Marco Bruesschweiler? The owner of the biggest operating circus of the world,” Mr. Lee frowns, “Owner of _Circus Circus Hotel & Casino _in Las Vegas?”__

__My eyes light up and I nod, “Yes sir. My adopted father and mother are the owners of both.”_ _

__“Adopted,” Mr. Lee furrows his brows._ _

__I look down at my hands on my lap, “Momma found me as a toddler lost in the crowd. She looked all over to find my parents. Daddy notified the authorities and no one claimed me. They took me in shortly after…”_ _

__The man’s expression softens then he continues to look through my papers. He stops at another paper then nods happily._ _

__“Harvard. Masters in Arts and a Bachelors in Business Finance,” he chuckles, “Well, I suppose that explains why you’re here.”_ _

__“I thought I should start working something similar to what my parents do now,” I blush, “I was in charge of taking care of _Brueschweiler Cirk_ for the past five years. I had to take care of the acts and the publicity team. My team was fifty in total but I did have to interact with those in the hotel too. I know this is a good fit, sir. My father thinks I should settle down now so I’m taking his advice.”_ _

__“I see,” the old man smiles, “Very well. I will be passing down my seat to my grandson, and his seat will be vacant. I was hoping to find someone in the company to take over, but since you are very qualified...I have no choice but to ask you to take over the position.”_ _

__My eyes widen, “Really?”_ _

__“Really,” he chuckles, “I just hope you’re ready to babysit all of my needy musical acts?”_ _

__I nod furiously, “Yes sir! I’m ready! I won’t let you down!”_ _

__“Vey well then, Miss Lalisa! Welcome to SM Entertainment!”_ _

__\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__The news of me taking over as Head of Department for SM’s music branch spread like wildfire. It was the Monday following my Friday interview and hiring when I walked into the large building. The hidden entrance leads to a large sitting area with a large lighted desk that echoed the one that the executive secretary’s desk they had upstairs. The room was just as white as I had remembered and the wooden decorative panels behind the two turn stall entrances prevented anyone to see further into the building._ _

__I smile at the two security guards at the desk and pull out my ID, “Good morning, gentlemen. I hope you had a good weekend? Miss Choung sent me an email Friday afternoon. She said I would receive my company ID and keys?”_ _

__“Good morning Miss Brueschweiler,” the taller man bows along with the shorter man, “Yes, here they are. If you could pleas sign that you received them. Your office is on the tenth floor. You get off then head to your right and at the end. Your secretary should be ready to help you.”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__I sign the papers for the two guards then walk through the turn stalls and around the wall. A small group of people waits in front of three elevators so I stand a few feet next to them to wait as well. I look at them from my peripherals and look them over. Three young men and two women of the same age, talk among themselves._ _

__“I can’t wait to surprise ReVeluv soon,” the shortest woman happily caws, “They’re going to be so happy with the girl’s comeback!”_ _

__“If you think that will make them go crazy, wait until they hear about the sub-unit,” one of the men laughs._ _

__“Did you hear about our new director?”_ _

__“Oh! Is Lee bujangnim changing over now? I thought Lee sajangnim wasn’t retiring until next year?”_ _

__“Yeah, well it turns out he found a good fit to replace the Director so he’s having him take over a few days a week until he can take it over fully.”_ _

__“Wow! This person must be really amazing then!”_ _

__“Hey did you hear about the Chinese EXO-L that are having a-”_ _

__**Bing!** _ _

__The center elevator opens and the group becomes quiet. I pull out my phone and make it look as if I just received a call. One of the men signals for me to go inside with them but I smile and shake my head. They bow back and allow the elevator to close. I exhale heavily before walking forward to hit the button again. My wait is short and I’m on the tenth floor soon enough. I do as the guard directs and make my way to my office._ _

__The end of the hallway finishes in another hallway, telling me that the offices line all the glass walls allowing the center rooms to surround the elevator shafts. A full desk, white in color and tastefully decorated, sits in front of a young woman with long black hair. She pretty, not overly so, but just enough that anyone would look over her once before going on their way. The woman looks up from her monitor and catches sight of me._ _

__“Oh,” the woman gasps, “Miss Brueschweiler. Good morning.”_ _

__I smile patiently as she stands and bows to me. I respond in kind then allow her to usher me into my office. It’s a smaller scale of the CEO’s and lacks personal items, but it looks very similar to the small office I had when I worked with my parents in the States. Ahnjong, my secretary, was very kind and helped me settle in my work. There was a lot to go through but after receiving a large binder filled witch schedules correlating with each artist I had some direction on what to do. Once she’s gone, I pull out a fresh pad of paper and open the binder to make notes. I lean forward on my chair and smile to myself._ _

___Alright! Let’s get to it! ____ _

____\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____“And…..Break! Good job girls!”_ _ _ _

____I breathe raggedly and stretch my back as the girls around me finally let go of their positions. I look around me and see Seulgi throw herself on the floor, face down, and groan about her pulsing calf muscles. Joy lays ontop of Seulgi Bear’s back while drinking from the matching water bottle that Wendy hands her. A little smile pulls at my lips at seeing Yeri join them on the floor._ _ _ _

____“Do you need a blanket too,” I smirk down at them._ _ _ _

____“Yes please,” Seulgi bear mumbles, “A pillow will do too.”_ _ _ _

____I laugh and shake my head as the other three pull each other off of the girl. Yeri tugs on Joy’s short sleeve, dragging her towards the door to our dressing rooms while Wendy groans trying to pull up the lazy bear off the floor. Once all of my girls are up, I wrangle them into the showers and into comfy clothes. We’re all ready to go back to our dorm when one of the older managers walks in with a paper in her hand._ _ _ _

____“Ladies,” she smiles at us, “I’ve got news! Lee Sung-soo is taking over the CEO position soon!”_ _ _ _

____“WHAT?!”_ _ _ _

____“Huh?”_ _ _ _

____“Wait when?”_ _ _ _

____“Director Oppa?”_ _ _ _

____“Girls,” I raise a brow at their rudeness then turn to the manager, “So we’re getting a new boss, then?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes Irene,” she nods, “She started today. So far there aren’t any complaints from anyone. Ahnjong unnie says she’s pretty chill. We’re going to have a meeting on Friday to meet her. All of the staff and artists are to show up at the main meeting room on the second floor. It will be over lunch so don’t worry about food, okay?”_ _ _ _

____We all look among us then I nod and turn back to her, “Okay. No problem.”_ _ _ _

____“Great,” she grins and hands me the paper she has, “Here’s the flyer she wanted everyone to have. Make sure you’re on time, unnie said she’s a hard ass on punctuality.”_ _ _ _

____And with a final wave, the manager leaves the room with the reminder that our van is waiting downstairs._ _ _ _

____“I bet she’s an old lady,” Yeri grins, “A nice old lady that gives sweets and has a cat.”_ _ _ _

____“Two cats,” Joy nods in agreement, “And they’re strays. I bet she dresses them up too.”_ _ _ _

____The girls laugh and I can’t help but chuckle under my breath, “Let’s go home, girls.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, mom!”_ _ _ _

____“Annoying brats,” I smile and lead them out of the room._ _ _ _

____\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____**Bing!** _ _ _ _

____The silver doors open smoothly. I look up from my wristwatch and smile while exiting the metal box. My leather boots tap on the floor with each step I take, echoing in the lobby. I pass through the exiting stall and wave at the guards._ _ _ _

____“Have a nice night boys,” I grin at them._ _ _ _

____“Good night, Miss,” they wave and bow._ _ _ _

____I bow back, palms touching as my mother taught me, while somehow balancing my ice coffee between my arm and side, and thank them again for a good job done. The few people still lingering in the lobby watch me as I exit. I try to avoid their stares but I can feel them on my back. Trying not to sigh, I walk down the steps and turn right towards the private parking area. My brows furrow as I catch sight of three white vans with enough space for at least eight people parked at the back entrance that I refuse to use._ _ _ _

____“Going home early,” I mumble, “That’s nice…”_ _ _ _

____I reach the start of the parking lot so I begin to pull out my keys. My hand turns the little device over so I can unlock my car when I get hit against my shoulder, making my keys fall. At the corner of my eyes, I see a purple water bottle go flying up and a cell phone as well._ _ _ _

_____Oh dear…_ _ _ _ _

____On reflex, my foot tilts up to kick my keys up above my head. Since my head is already tilted up I measure the weight of all three airborne objects before reaching out to catch the phone and bottle in each hand. My keys fall towards the floor and on instinct, I toss the two objects in hands up again while kicking my keys up with them to get them on the same hight._ _ _ _

_____Not even a bit rusty…_ _ _ _ _

____I smirk to myself as I proceed to juggle all three objects easily while standing up straight from the shoulder check I received. A chuckle leaves me, amused at the skill coming back without thought until the voices around me finally process in my brain._ _ _ _

____“What in the world?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh snap!”_ _ _ _

____“Damn! That’s so cool!”_ _ _ _

____“Omigod!”_ _ _ _

____I look over to the voices and see five masked women staring at me with wide eyes. My eyes take in the five beautiful women one by one. They were all about the same size except for one that was wearing a pink hoodie. They were each dressed in comfortable clothes and had their hair a bit damp, they had obviously had a rigorous practice for them to redress and shower before leaving. My brows furrow as I try to figure out who among the vast group of artists they could be until my eyes catch a little cartoon turtle hanging from the tallest girl’s duffle bag._ _ _ _

_____Red Velvet perhaps?_ _ _ _ _

____I turn to them just as the objects fall one by one into my right forearm. I turn down to look at the two foreign objects then hand them to the closest girl. Her wide eyes are full of emotion but unlike her companions, I hadn’t heard a world leave her mouth. My eyes take in her in and I get the feeling that behind the cap and mask she was a beauty. The water bottle and phone are taken from me, small hands and delicate fingers brush my larger ones and a little electric current passes between us. I blink at the feeling but smile at her despite the shocked look she gives me._ _ _ _

____“Here you go, miss,” I grin an easy smile, “Be careful not to drop them. You might not get lucky next time.”_ _ _ _

____The woman continues to stare at me, not saying a word, so I bow to her and her friends then walk away in the direction of my car._ _ _ _

____“Miss Brueschweiler!”_ _ _ _

____I look over my shoulder and see one of the mangers I had met standing just behind the group of shocked girls. Another manager, an older man, looks between us with shocked wide eyes._ _ _ _

____“Yes, Ms. Choi,” I call back._ _ _ _

____“Have a nice night,” she waves and bows back._ _ _ _

____“You too," I call back before turning back around to continue my way to my white Porsche._ _ _ _


	2. "Ace of Hearts"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I don't normally update quickly, as I take some time to figure out how to start a new story, but I was excited to write this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> If there are any mistakes or confusion, don't hesitate to voice them in the comments. I do enjoy reading your comments and they do help me decide where the story goes, so again don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Have a nice day (or night) and stay safe!

The week is chaotic, as it always is when comeback season is about. The girls work hard and don’t complain more than usual. Seulgi and I have extra practices while the others work on solo activities. Our subunits debut has Seulgi and me on edge, both from excitement and nerves. Our emotions only calmed after seeing a few stills of our promotion pictures. We were too busy doing our schedules and side jobs to notice that Friday was upon us. That didn’t stop us from hearing the gossip going around.

The whole building was abuzz about the new boss. Many management staffers were talking in hushed tones in the canteen daily. Every time we went off to get snacks downstairs we would hear a new rumor. There were some about a strick, unfazed woman that had a sliver tongue a sharp mind. A few times a slip of descriptions were passed in the halls, mostly of a skinny woman that towered over the small women in the office. The one that threw us for a loop, however, was when the group of trainees that worked in the farthest dance room on our floor swooned after meeting the woman. Apparently, she looked like an angel despite having eyes darker than coal. Either way, there were so many conflicting rumors that I told the girls to just wait until Friday to find out about the new boss instead of looking for gossip from our friends and co-workers.

Despite all the hoopla of the new boss, my mind kept going back to the odd girl from Monday mos of the week. I kept replaying the woman’s confident stride as she walked to her sports car. The image of her long fingers and slim hands tossing my water bottle and phone along with her keys with ease of years worth of practice replayed many times without prompt. When my eyes would meet any person, my members, and even myself, I would remember the charming smile she gave me that day. It was confusing to have an unknown person in my thoughts, I usually only think of my family and my girls that much. It threw me off for the week but I managed to hide it well enough, I couldn’t allow thoughts of unknown women distract me from work. This is why I thanked God that Friday was here to distract me from the weird feelings the woman was brought to me.

The hallway leading to the large meeting room on the second floor was mostly empty except for the banquet tables that had been set up four our lunch. A few office people from the tenth floor spoke in hushed tones as they stood close to the double doors while we passed by. I exchange a look with Wendy, knowing full well that she would try to overhear with her big ears. I couldn’t ask if she overheard anything because as we cross the double doors loud bass rumbles through the air, taking our attention away from the gossiping staff.

_**Finally got a reason I could stay home** _  
_**Pretty little thing for me to wait on** _  
_**Fuckin' you all day until the day gone** _  
_**California King, now we can lay home** _  
_**Girl, you know I like it when you lick it and you shake it** _  
_**In my face and I can't take it** _  
_**FaceTime makes me anxious** _  
_**And she look so good, I can taste it** _

I furrow my brows as the explicit song reaches my ears. Confusion fills me as the image of a strict, uptight, Agency Director crashes around us. I chance a look at my friends and see them share shocked looks with me. Seulgi is the first one to compose herself, other than myself, and turns to us with a twinkle in her eyes. I try and fail to not roll my eyes as she does a little dance in front of us.

Seulgi smirks at us bobbing her head to the music, “I think I’m going to like this boss lady.”

Wendy laughs and exchanges a look with Joy, “Or maybe she wants to blend in?”

Seulgi shrugs her shoulders, “Either way, this song is a bop.”

“We shall see,” I sigh and look around the room.

The girls start debating on the boss’ true intentions, effectively making me check out from their conversation. My eyes catch the boys from EXO sitting with some of the guys from NCT. Tables filled with solo acts mingle along with the company groups. Every so often staff members are sitting between Idols, friends behind the scenes. I smile as my eyes catch our table, upfront, and center along with the boys and a few senior acts. 

“This way girls,” I pull at the closest child’s hand.

Yeri giggles and grabs onto a still bickering Seulgi and Wendy. Joy thankfully holds onto my hand peacefully and gives me an excited smile.

“What do think, unnie,” she asks quietly while waving at the Super Junior table, “You think she’ll be nice or stuck up?”

“I think we should just care about her being able to do her job,” I answered diplomatically, “What’s the point of her being nice or strict? Jennie told me how strict and overbearing their boss is but they have little music. Nayeon says their boss is laid back but they get a ton of work to the point of exhaustion. I think as long as she’s a balance of both, we’ll all be fine.”

Joy nods, “I guess you’re right, unnie-”

“I always am,” I smirk.

I hear the other girls groan, finally tuning in to me instead of placing bets. I shake my head as we each take a seat at the long wood table. We all settle down soon enough and the debates start again, only this time the others around us start getting involved. I try not to roll my eyes when Kai and Baekhyun slide into the seats next to Wendy and start placing their bets against Seulgi. 

“I think she’s going to be one of those ladies that still wish for the old days,” the usually quiet Kai offers the Seulgi Bear.

“Nah,” Sehun shakes his head after coming to kneel between Joy and me, “I saw her already, she got lost on the sixth floor looking for manager-noona. She’s really pretty and young. I was really surprised, too! I thought she was a trainee!”

“She can’t be that young,” Seulgi frowns, “She has to be older than us! How do you expect her to be our age when the CEO likes experienced people working higher up spots? He obviously picked someone experienced from overseas!”

Sehun shakes his head again, “Sorry Bear, but I swear on my stack of Marvel movies that she’s really pretty and young.”

“How old is she then,” Baekhyun raises a brow.

“Idiot,” Yeri smacks his shoulder, “You don’t ask a lady her age!”

Kai snickers behind his hand as the girls scold his friend. Sehun, the gentleman, nods along with their words. I bit back a chuckle watching the whole scene. The room slowly continues to fill in, seats are taken and staffers take their places until the two doors to the meeting hall are closed. We’re inside, confused as to why only the employees under the music branch are here alone. It’s an average noise level right now with all the conversations happening. I look around to see where the mysterious boss is when my eyes catch a single person leaning next to the opposite doors that had just closed. 

The woman was tall and lanky, just around the size of Joy. The woman’s wardrobe, a white shirt under a tan leather jacket, tight blue jeans, and a pair of Artic white shoes, somehow blend into the people around her making her invisible despite the wide-brimmed black hat she wore on top of her blonde head. My eyes stay on her as she pulls out something from her pocket. I feel confusion bubble up as the colorful object she has in her hand turns in many directions under her long fingers.

_A Rubiks Cube?_

“Unnie?”

The woman walks forwards, tilting her head up from the floor. The overhead lights shine too white in the room but somehow they make a spotlight on her. My eyes widen when I finally process who I’m seeing.

_The girl from Monday!?_

Sure enough, the beautiful young woman that had managed to juggle my things that afternoon walks slowly between the tables. Her hands continue to change the patterns on the cube. My eyes take her in again, something that I wasn’t able to do that day as she ran off without a second glance. Her long blonde hair flowed around her like a halo that reached past her shoulders. Her sharp jaw and plump lips combined with wide doe eyes and a little nose that could match any face in a magazine. The young woman was beautiful, almost otherworldly, as she walked-no- _strutted_ through the tables and come to a stop right next to ours. 

My eyes stay frozen on her, now aware of the silence the room is now in, as she looks around the room before settling at our table. She looks at each one of us until her eyes catch Sehun next to me. She smiles at him, politely and not overly friendly, and looks down at the mixed up cube in her hand. She looks back up at my friend and makes a gesture for him to catch it. Sehun frowns but nods and extends his hands to catch. In a fluid motion, the woman tosses the mixed up cube from behind her back and over her shoulder to Sehun. 

_HOLY SHI-_

“HOW’D YOU DO THAT?!” Seulgi gapes and slams her hands on the table.

In Sehun’s hands was the cube, now fully solved. I blink rapidly to try and understand what just happened.

_I saw her mixing it up this whole time! When did she solve it?! How?! When!?_

The woman smirks at everyone’s exclamation then walks towards the center in the room where the previous director’s secretary waits.

“Hello, everyone,” the young woman greets, taking off her hat to place over a chair behind her, “It’s great to have you all here. My name is Lalisa Manoban-Bruschweiler. For those of you that are slow on the uptake, I am SM’s new CEO for their music label. I’m more of a Music Rep then an actual CEO, but I do have a lot of say in what projects we will be doing. Mr. Lee has the final say in all things but I am the main person that will be getting things done as to not have him work on petty things that can be solved without his input. Does that make any sense?”

The room answers with nods a quiet ‘yes’ at her question. The woman looks over, making eye contact with everyone, then takes off her jacket to show the crop top she is wearing under the tan jacket she had on. Tight, lean muscles can be seen lingering under her unblemished sunkissed skin. My eyes look over her again, appreciating the tall woman’s fit form. My mouth feels dry suddenly and my hand responds by taking one of the water bottles in the center of the table to take a sip. She rolls heer lean shoulders, making my breath catch and I manage not to choke on the water I’m drinking, then takes the package of seeled cards on the table into her hands.

“Right, then,” Director Bruschweiler nods while unsealing the cards in her hands, “I’d like you all to get to know me. If God is willing, I will be with you all for a long time. I think we should get to know each other so we can confide in each other. I want you all to come to me for anything. From dating to stalkers, or even just a simple day where you need a friendly ear. I want you all to know I am willing to help and listen to your grievances. So I’ll start by treating you to a show. You all entertain everyone else, so I’d like to give you all the present in entertaining you all for a change. Let’s hope I’m not too rusty.”

The Director smiles mysteriously and rifles through the cards quickly, so fast they seem to move faster than light. She looks around and catches my eyes. Her hypnotic gaze makes me shiver, I try and fail to push it down, and she smiles at me.

“Miss Irene,” her musical voice calls to me, “Would you and your table allow me to start with you?”

I look around my table, all of them wide-eyed and excited, then nod to her, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Wonderful,” she walks towards us, shuffling the cards in her hand without stopping

The woman comes to a stop next to me. I catch the scent of vanilla and roses as she lays the cards in a line in front of her. She smiles kindly at me then nods to them.

“Pick a card,” she waves over the cards.

I do as she says and pull one out. With an encouraging nod, I flip it and see the ace of hearts smiling up at us. 

“If that doesn’t say more about you,” the director chuckles, “Right then. Can you do me a favor and kiss the card, making a visible mark on it.”

“Kiss the card,” I raise a brow skeptically.

“Yes please,” she smiles.

I furrow my brows, chance a look around me, then kiss the card firmly. When I pull the card away, my red lipstick mark stains the white area.

“Good job,” Director Lalisa nods, “Right. Now I need you to fold it into fourths then hold the card between your teeth.”

“My teeth,” I scoff, “Why would-”

“And while you’re doing that,” she talks over me and takes the first card on the deck, a king of spades, “I’ll do the same.”

By the time the director has folded her card, I have the majority of the room crowded around our table. I feel everyone’s looks on me and try not to blush at the intensity. The woman finally puts the card between her teeth. The next thing that happens makes the whole room gasp, she takes the whole card in her mouth and makes a show of chewing on it. If I could I knew I would have my jaw unhinged as she then takes the card out of her mouth and unfolds it with her lips. 

The ace of hearts with my lipstick mark is tightly held between her front teeth.

“HOLY CRAP?!”

“HOW’D YOU DO THAT?!”

“OH MY GOD?! OH MY GOD?!”

I feel the blood in my body leave me as the woman says, “I showed you mine…”

My hands shake as I pull the card out from between my teeth. The room around me explodes in shock and excitement. The king of spades with a light pink lipstick stain sits in my palm. 

The director laughs, happy that her trick works, and goes on to do more tricks to different people around us. The next hour and a half are filled with card tricks that could make any hardcore disbeliever feel like a child again. The woman’s talent is obvious but also humble. She laughs off the praises and simply smiles in thanks to each shocked singer or musician. The staff get’s involved and they too stare in shock and wonder of the woman. By the time she’s finishing her last trick, turning the card in her hands clear, and then making them turn into a solid mass of glass encasing the spectator’s chosen card, the food is finally here and being prepared for serving. 

“Alright then,” she claps her hands once she’s in the middle of the room again, “I hope you enjoyed my little show. It’s been a long time since I’ve done some magic so I hope you all enjoyed it. I just wanted you all to know that I was also an entertainer for many years. I grew up in a circus. As I grew up I became the Ring Master and oversaw everything when it comes to a show. It may not be the exact thing you all do, but it is very similar. The adrenaline of first-night nerves and the victory of a well-done circuit, I know them all well. I hope we all work together and that you all trust in me to help you all. Enjoy your lunch!”

The woman bows lowly as the room explodes in applause. My eyes, just like they have for the past hour, follow her movements. She turns to her assistant and they both speak for a few minutes before walking out of the room. The cards she had used for my trick were still in my left hand, this time a little crinkled from the number of times I had clutched them in shock.

“She’s so cool,” Seulgi whines, “I told you she’d be awesome.”

“She really is something,” Joy smiles, looking down at the Rubiks cube that was now hers, “I wonder what other things she’s good at. She does magic and then there’s the juggling she did with you, unnie.”

I blush as the boys turn to me, “You caught that too?”

“That she’s the girl from Monday,” Yeri smirks, “Well, duh!”

Wendy laughs, “It was shocking that we knew her already, or I guess seen her already?”

“We should ask her,” Kai taps his chin, “We have a schedule in a few days and she’s going to be there. Maybe we’ll ask her if we can.”

“She said we can visit her anytime,” Wendy reminds us.

“Maybe when we run into her during breaks,” I suggest, “She’s a busy woman and so are we. Let’s eat so we can hurry off to our last practice for the day.”

The girls groan but can’t say anything as the hired banquet crew start placing plates in front of us. My hand unfurls the utensils we were given with our meal. With one look around me to make sure all my girls are eating, I start picking at my food.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dorm becomes quiet as it doses at the end of the day. Each member slithers off to their chosen activity, mostly turning to a warm bath and a night of long sleep. I end up in my room, dressed for bed, and sit on the floor next to the mattress. I look up at my door and breathe a heavy sigh of relief. The door is locked and no one can come in to bother me but despite that knowledge, I still look around the room before pulling out the two small cards I had hidden in my bag earlier.

The two cards sit on top of my purple comforter, kissed, and creased just as they had been since lunchtime. My eyes look over their surface for the nth time, still as surprised and mystified as before. The cards are unremarkable. Two cards with different suits that could be pulled from any deck of cards yet they held so much mystery as the dealer had. Their presence brings me back to think about the woman that had lingered in my thoughts since Monday afternoon.

After having the fright of my life that day, I had only thought about that mysterious woman. Tall, lanky, and well dressed, the woman had maintained a presence in my mind. Through dance practice, singing classes, and the promotional photoshoots for Seulgi and mine’s comeback, the woman became a constant. I could not stop thinking of the woman no matter how many things I had in front of me. The girls had even caught me while I was daydreaming. It couldn’t be helped, when a beautiful girl saves you with the flair of a million trapeze artists your mind can’t move on from the sight. I suppose I should have put the pieces together when she walked to the private parking spaces met for the higher-ups but my mind was somewhere else that day- _this week._

My hands twitch and I allow myself to finally do what I’ve been meaning to since the thought made its way into my head. The silver laptop I have on my desk calls to me. I take the two cards and sit at the desk, opening it up and logging in. I open the browser page and type in the name of the woman that has been hunting me. The computer stutters for a second then shows hundreds of pages.

I feel my jaw unhinges as I click onto the first page. A large picture of a large circus tent takes over the page along with the last names Monoban and Bruschweiler. 

_I thought she was just using an expression!_

Pictures and videos of circus acts ranging from stunt performances to magic and animal shows. I feel like my eyes are playing with me until I see a picture of the Director dressed in an immaculately tailored suit while standing in front of a large gathering of circus people. The woman’s smirk was cocky and amused, the perfect Ring Master aura around her. A picture of her petting a tiger cub follows multiples shots of her holding common pets that ranged from bunnies and doves to cats and dogs. My eyes widen as she feeds a healthy-looking elephant in a zoo, a project to save and care for abused circus animals. The pictures of animals continue with a few shots with a tall white man that is labeled as her father and a few with a smaller tan woman that was proclaimed to be her mother. 

I click back to the section of circus acts and feel the blood leave my face and go south. Director Lalisa Manoban-Bruschweiler was sitting on a black motorcycle wearing a matching leather jacket and a dangerous look in her eye. A small video of her speeding inside a metal ball with five other people, each passing by each other close enough to high-five each other. I continue looking over pictures of the Director for the next hour, my jaw still unhinged at the scope of things she was involved in. It’s not until I find a video of her performing magic tricks at a very young age, possibly ten, that it hits me:

_My boss was raised by a circus?!_


	3. "What's their name again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to like this story very much, lol. I hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know your thoughts and if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Take care!
> 
> Do It--Chloe X Halle

“Mommy’s home!”

I close the door behind me, hard enough to echo inside my apartment. A sound wave of meowing hits my ears so I turn to look at the makeshift hallway my open floor plan makes. Four cats stalk their way towards me as if a pack of lions track down an antelope. I smile happily as my oldest, Leo, rubs himself against my legs. Lilli and Luca purr and follow after their brother, leaving Louis to wait for his turn. After each of my children greets me, I pet them and leave my shoes in the living room closet.

It’s a quiet night for me, no work to bring home and no errands to run. The kitchen holds a few microwave dinners for me to eat though, preserves that I had bought back when I was still living with my friend a few days ago. The quietly walk to the kitchen, fully attending to make use of the microwave, when my phone begins to ring. I pull the thin metal piece out of my pocket. My mouth turns into a large smile as I slide my finger on the screen.

“Hello?”

**“Lisa! Hello, little monkey! How are you? How was your first week?”**

“It was okay,” I respond to Alice Park, “A lot of paperwork to catch up but not too much. I’m just annoyed about the staring.”

My friend hums, **“It’s because they were expecting some old guy, not a beautiful girl!”**

“Thanks for flattering me,” I laugh, “So why are you calling? We had lunch yesterday!”

**"Well my sister just had her comeback last week and they’re going out to celebrate their success. I was wondering if you’d like to come to the little party they’re having for it. They’re going to Inkigayo tomorrow and I figured you could meet them. Two birds, one stone. Ya know? And if that doesn't convince you, there’s going to be a twelve-course meal for it.”**

I tap my fingernails on the kitchen counter then nod slowly, “I guess this could be a nice time to meet some of the other groups. Sure, why not? Send me the info?”

_"See ya there kid!”_

With that my phone disconnects and I shake my head. The woman was a good six years older than me yet acts younger than me. I supposed that is the Park charm, Ashley’s younger sister Roseanne was even more hyper and childlike. I sigh and turn to the four pairs of cute bowls on the other side of my large kitchen. I peer at them then carefully fill the small tin bowls, knowing full well that if I didn’t I would walk into a mobbing from my children. I quickly go to my room and change into something more upscale. I'm meeting pop stars and management teams that are rivals of mine so first impressions are important. Just as I’m refreshing my lipstick my phone notifies me of Ashley’s message.

The ride to the restaurant is not too long, around ten minutes away. I thank the convenience of having an apartment close to the center of the city, it helps to navigate around. My car slowly comes to a stop at a fancy looking building with no name attached to it. I frown but pull up to the valet. The young man takes my car and I slowly make my way inside. The elegant interior throws me off, Ashley has money from her legal practice but she doesn't overspend.

_I suppose this has to do with her sister’s preference. What was the name of the band? Black Rink? No that sounds stupid. Gosh, there are so many groups! I can barely keep up with the ones I’m managing! Better keep this to myself or Rosie will kill me._

I shake my head and continue deeper into the lobby. A suited man stands behind a long counter that has a fancy waterfall behind it. He looks at me up and down, taking in my change in wardrobe. I thank myself for thinking of changing into the tasteful black long sleeve polka dot sheer dress I had chosen. The golden heels I wear make me taller then the man behind the counter and my presence cause him to do a double-take. I try not to smirk at his wandering eyes, sometimes its nice to know how beautiful one is, as he takes in my dress and long blonde hair. Not a second goes by when I hear the tell-tale sound of designer boots walk towards us. 

A tall woman with long black hair and a beautiful face comes into view. I grin at her, happy to see her again after moving out of her home, then walk to her and take her into my arms. The woman compliments me while returning the hug. I don’t hear any of it, I’m too busy enjoying my mentor and friend’s warm hug. I pull away and look over her skirt and blouse. The New Zealander had always been a beauty during our difficult times at Harvard and now with polish and shine, she looks like a model.

“You look amazing, Alice,” I voice out my awe, “Like a model! Are you sure you’re not the idol?”

Alice swats my shoulder lightly, “Charmer. You Lalisa are a charmer! You also look _amazing!_ Oh gosh! No wonder all your employees are staging at you! I remember when you were going through your awkward tomboy phase!”

I blush and shake my head, “Enough about me. I heard there is a nice twelve-course meal for me to enjoy?”

Alice laughs and hooks our elbows together, walking me deeper into the restaurant The man was long forgotten. 

“So how’s the apartment,” my college friend asks, “It's at the high rise downtown right? I thought you didn’t want your parents to buy you your first place?”

I roll my eyes at the memory, “Yeah I know. I bought it, Al. I got an advance of my first paycheck so I could settle down quickly. It also helps all the places I worked for helped me save enough for it too.”

“Ah yes,” Alice chuckles, “Keeping clowns and sword swallowers in check pays amazingly.”

I laugh at her brazen tone, fully enjoying her teasing, “It’s a messy job, Alice. Someone has to do it.”

“And that’s never gonna be me,” she giggles.

The room we walk into is rather big, large enough to house around fifty people. The people at the tables are dressed in various states of dress. Some were dressed hip and rather modern while others were in suits and well-fitted dresses. Alice walks with no hesitation deeper into the room and towards the largest table in the back. At the center of the room, a group of four girls sit surrounded by other people. I raise a brow as I make out three of the faces at the table. Mama Park and her husband look as young as they have ever been, but the one that throws me off is the youngest of the Park family.

_Roseanne! Wow! It’s been a while!_

The girl is tall, the same size as I am, and has her hair in a lovely pastel lavender shade. Her trademark chubby cheeks are less full but the high cheekbones still make them appear when she takes a bite of food from her plate. Her happy glow is still childlike but now has the elegance of a woman well cared for and traveled. I guess my staring is heavy because she looks away front the two girls next to her to me. Her already happy eyes glow with amazement and excitement as she looks me over.

“Lisa-ya,” she squeals and jumps out of her seat. 

I laugh as she runs around the table, sundress fluttering behind her, and pounces on me. Alice lets go of me and takes her seat next to her parents, shaking her head at her younger sister’s antics. Rosie hugs me tightly, smothering me in love while talking a mile a minute. My Korean is alright but there are some words that she says so fast that I can barely hear what she says. 

“Breathe, chipmunk,” I laugh again, “I’m not going anywhere!”

“What,” her Aussie accent scratches again, “What do you mean by that?!”

“I got a job here,” I grin at her, “We’re going to see each other a lot, Rosie.”

“OH MY GOD!”

I laugh again as Rosie pulls me into another bone-crushing hug. The woman hugs me and hugs me, allowing me time to look around me. Curious looks have no spare, many looking on with amusement and curiosity. My eyes catch mama Park and daddy Park grinning at me. They wave at me and I shoot them a wink. Their amusement is shared with their oldest but a feeling of a heavy stare makes me look across from them. I freeze for a second as dark eyes stare into my soul.

The woman was petite, a large contrast against the large powerful energy surrounding her. Her long black hair framed her face in a way that made the eye follow down her backless black mini dress. I feel a bubble of lust curl under my belly button as her dark stare turns dangerous and flirtations. The girl is drop-dead gorgeous, the kind that you can’t help but stare as your girlfriend sits directly in your line of sight. She’s very pretty and youthful-looking and I do feel attraction towards her except…

_I think Irene might be just a step prettier. Maybe because she looks more womanly? I wouldn’t make it with either of them anyway so why am I comparing?_

Rosie pulls away and tugs me toward where she was sitting, and to where the pretty girl was, “Oh my god, then I _have_ to introduce you to my bandmates! I want us to hang out when we can now! Alice is too busy with her job and can’t hang out with us!”

I chuckle, “I’ve got a lot of work too, Rosie, but I promise we can hang out when I’m free.”

“I’m keeping you on that promise,” she smiles then stops us next to her bandmates, “Lisa-ya, these are my unnies. This is Jisoo, our oldest. Next is Jennie, she’s our group leader. And this is Miyeon. She’s older by a few days and doesn't like being called unnie but I do so anyway to mess with her.”

“So you’re the baby chipmunk here too,” I tease the girl, “Always the baby, Rosie.”

My friend blushes as her friends laugh next to us, magnetic eyes not leaving my form. I turn to all three and bow lowly.

“It’s wonderful to meet you, ladies,” I greet them, “My name is Lalisa Manoban. You can call me Lisa.”

“Nice to meet you,” the sweet smiling Jisoo grins at me.

Miyeon smiles just as sweet and nods, “It’s nice to meet you after hearing Rosie talk about you for all these years.”

“You talk about me,” I smirk to the lavender haired girl.

Rose blushes again, “I consider you an older sister, Lisa. You know, despite you being younger.”

“You’re younger then Rose,” the seductive woman, Jennie, says with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

“Eh,” I stutter, “yes, a little over a month younger.”

“Wow,” Jisoo hums, “the air around you feels older.”

I smile kindly, “Yeah, I’m getting that a lot now. I blame the stress I’ve been feeling lately for my mellow mood. I’m mostly hyper all the time but I’m so tired nowadays from the change of time and work pressure.”

“Where are you working at, Lisa,” Jennie asks.

I look away and bite my lip, “Ugh…SM-”

“WHAT?!”

I blink as Rosie squeals and assaults my ears again. I look around and suddenly the whole room seems to stare at me. I blush a deep shade and cough politely. The people staring seem to take the hint and go back to their business.

“Yeah,” I rub the back of my hand, “I’m the new head of the music label. The old director, the grandson of the owner, took over the CEO position and I applied. I just finished my first week there.”

“Oh my god,” Miyeon gawks, “that makes you our rival!”

Another chuckle leaves me, “I guess if you frame it that way.”

Jennie stands up straight with a hand under her chin, “How did you get the job, if I can ask that?”

I shake my head, “No you can. My parents own a few franchises so I’ve been working as head of departments for a few years when I’m not at school of course. On top of that, I have a double major in Business and Musical Arts from Harvard-”

“Harvard,” Jennie blinks rapidly, “that’s a good school.”

“Yeah,” I shrug bashfully, “Yeah, I was homeschooled so that’s how I made the grade.”

“Makes sense,” the woman answers, mind somewhere else.

The girls all become quiet so I take this moment to bow and leave them to celebrate in peace. An uneasy feeling fills me when Jennie continues to stare at me as I leave. Alice welcomes me to the seat next to her, allowing me the chance to catch up with her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Park have always been kind towards me since Alice took me under her wing. The Proprietary Lawyer has always been a mentor figure to me since my college days and had developed into an older sister role. The missing space of her sister being overseas to pursue her dream left her and her family and empty nest mindset. This left me as their adopted youngest, shared between them and my parents.

“How are you doing, sweetheart,” Mama Park says petting my hair, “You look lovely by the way! You’ve grown up so well.”

“Thank you, mama,” I said to her and her husband, “I’m doing well. After Alice left me at my apartment, I went and bought new furniture to fill it up. I still don’t have a dining table but I don’t go home until past eight so I don’t need it yet-”

“Past eight,” Papa Park frowns, “You need to rest, darling. Marco will have my neck if you come down with a cold from overworking yourself.”

“She needs to get in the groove, papa,” Alice comes to save me, “If she keeps overworking herself, then we can scold her.”

Papa Park sighs but nods, “Alright, I’ll drop it...for now.”

I giggle at his narrowed eyes and twitching smile. The next thing Mama Park does shocks me, she turns to a woman that looks eerily similar to Jennie. I suppose she’s her mother as Mama starts talking to her then waves her to me. Two older looking women look away from their husbands and turn to Mama Park in interest.

“This is our youngest, Lisa,” Mama introduces me to the woman, “Lisa this is Miss Kim, Jennie’s mother. Miss Kim, Jisoo’s mother. And this is Miss Cho, Miyeon’s mother.”

The women each greet me, eyes filled with interest, and we begin to talk for a few minutes. Mama Park seems to want me to be under good gracious with them since I would be with their daughters even more but a part of me knows she’s just boasting about me just like my mother likes to do. Their expressions change a little when the find out my role at SM but after explaining my background they soften and congratulate me, showing off their children and family’s achievements. The conversation then shifts to the girl’s achievements. I thank myself for not speaking up during this time because they would have been appalled that I haven’t heard of the band name or any of their songs before. Rosie would have had a fit if I called her band something other than BlackPink.

The night goes by politely sprinkled with a few dirty jokes and taunts Alice and I share in English and under our breath. We laugh among ourselves, sometimes gaining a scolding look from Mama Park or a tiny smirk from Papa Park. Either way, we enjoy ourselves as we go over how our week has been. We agree to a Sunday brunch and a trip to the local shopping district for me to buy some extra decor for my new apartment. Alice insists that the girls will be swarming me after they have time to get to know me so I should be prepared for a nice place to bring them to. She also says quietly how I should have it extra nice in case one of the Idols I’m working with takes a liking to me and decides they want to have a relationship with me. I shoot the whole idea down, however, that is one legal bridge I would not like to cross even with Alice's high case winning rate.

The night ends after I hug and kiss Alice and her parents at the lobby, the man from before gawking from far away. I walk slowly out of the restaurant toward the valet for him to bring my car to me. As I wait for him to bring my Porsche, the Blackpink girls walk out of the restaurant hand in hand. I glance over at them, partly wanting their attention and partly not wanting Jennie’s eyes on me again or I’ll go crazy when my second thoughts come true. The girls look up and all four of them stare at me. I can just imagine the scene from their perceptive as my Porsche comes smoothly to a stop in front of me, driver side next to me. The four girls’ eyes widen as they take in the sports car’s golden rims and slide up doors. 

I wave to them, enjoying the impressed eyebrow Jennie raises, then hand the valet a crisp bill for his troubles. The man stares at the hundred American dollar bill that I somehow kept in my bag. I wave off his bowing and go into the driver seat. I can still see the girls staring at me so a bold side of me, one trying to impress the Kim heiress and another trying to show Rosie's younger sister is a badass in her own right, decides to rev the engine loudly. I don’t look back as I zoom out of the parking lot with my music blasting loudly out of my custom speakers. 

A glance at my rearview mirrors tells me that they aren't the only ones staring. I laugh to myself and just raise the volume of my music. 

_**I'm just with the crew** _  
_**We ain't out here looking for boo** _  
_**'Cause some nights be better with you** _  
_**It's a homies only kind of mood** _  
_**And tonight we on a hundred** _  
_**One hundred** _  
_**No drama, no baby mamas, keepin' it cute** _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white Porsche peels out of the parking lot with a screech of its golden wheels and booming base of its speakers. I feel my eyebrows rise so far up my face that they could reach my hairline.

“Your sister is so cool, Rosie,” Miyeon gapes next to me.

Jisoo hums, “Very American.”

Rosie laughs, “Yeah, she’s the best. Swagger queen, Lalisa Manoban!”

I stay quiet and continue staging out to the dark street, red tail lights disappearing off into the distance. 

_She sure is something…_


	4. "I Trust You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I finally got hired but, plot twist it's a fourteen-hour shift. So, expect a delay and odd update hours along with not completely correct editing. With that said, please enjoy!

"And here is Red Velvet's room."

I pause outside the glass door, making my assistant stop with me. I linger near the glass and look through it. Seven people stand in front of a large mirror wall, light shining over them as they practice. I watch for a few minutes curious at their work, eyes lingering at the oldest member but also the shortest.

Despite there not being a comeback due to the New Year's accident, the girls still practice and work on their craft. Wendy had started going to practice, watched by a trainer to keep an eye out for her injury, with half the hours the others do. My eyes analyze the choreo, counting the beats in my head as I had learned during my time as a dancer. A beat passes and I frown.

"Miss Br-"

"What time is it?"

My assistant balks then answers, "A few minutes to noon."

I nod then push open the door. The girls are too into their routine to notice me. The trainer in the room sits up from his position against the wall, trying to hide his phone in his pocket. I glare at him and feel the satisfaction of him shivering under my gaze. A glace at Ahnjong and she nods, quickly writing the man's name down on her tablet. I turn to the dancing girls and count the beats again.

_She missed it again._

"What are you girls still doing here," I boast out loud scaring them, "It's lunchtime! You should be going to get some food. Can't have your health deteriorating, especially my Monster Girls! You've got am eventful weekend coming up!"

The girls blink and share a look. I look over at their choreographer and nod subtly. He frowns but nods and tells the girls to take their break and be back in time. The girls look confused but go to their bags, my eyes linger on Wendy as she tries to hide a limp.

"Have him fired and put the best one in his stead. Make sure to hire more trainers with experience," I whisper to Ahnjong, "Add more rehab to her schedule and more singing practice. I want her too busy to notice she's resting her hips. Get them some pizza and chicken from across the way. An hour and a half for break and snacks to take home. I'll take care of her while the new trainer comes."

The woman smiles softly, "Yes ma'am."

I nod and walk up to Wendy, crouching down to face her sitting on her chair. She pulls away from her water bottle as I put her right leg towards me. She states wide-eyed at me as I take her shoe off and start massaging her muscles.

"What kind of food do you like," I say in English, ignoring the surprised looks the others give me.

"Tteok-bokki," she whispers back, "What's yours, unnie?"

"First," I laugh, "I'm younger than most of you. Second, call me Lisa. And third, french fries. I can eat a whole king-sized plater by myself."

Wendy giggles and nods, "Maca's is the best."

I scoff, "Hell yeah, man! Especially with a flurry? To die for!"

The girl laughs full-on now, not noticing that I've started with her other leg. We talk for a few more minutes until the delivery comes carried by a few managers and a newer, more older trainer. I smile at their appearance and nod to the empty table that had been set up. They quickly get the food placed while I stand up after placing Wendy's shoes next to Irene. The older woman gives me a grateful look, obviously having noticed her member's missed steps.

"Un-Lisa," Yeri corrects herself, "What's all this?"

I smile and stand up, "Just a treat on me. You girls have been working hard, especially our little Wendy here. You guys have an hour and a half break then finish your second hour with your dance teacher before heading home early. I don't want Irene and Seulgi pushing themselves too hard with Inkigayo and Music Core coming up."

"Are you serious," Seulgi gawks.

"As a heart attack," I wink, "Now if you excuse me, I've got to look over Yoona and BoA since they're out of the recording studio for the day. Keep working hard ladies, remember a hard worker is valued more than a talented one."

"And if we're both," Seulgi playfully claims out when I reach the door.

"Then you're my favorite," I smirk, "Have a good day ladies!"

I walk out, Ahnjong following behind, as we walk to the elevators. We go a floor up and go through the rooms, checking in on the boy trainees and EXO before leaving NCT to their horseplay.

"That was a lovely thing you did for the girls," the assistant says as we reach the single artist rooms.

"It was nothing," I shrug off, "Wendy looked tired on her feet. She needs a bit of pampering. They all do."

"They're your favorite," she smiles secretly.

I bite my lips as raven hair and deep eyes flash in my mind, "Can't play favorites here, Ahnjong."

Despite what I said earlier, I still call down to the fifth floor to check if the girls did indeed leave for the day. I'm a little shocked to hear that Irene and Seulgi are still there, rehearsing for their comeback. I exhale forcefully, deciding that if they stay an hour longer I'll shoo them myself, then turn to my work. The room is so quiet for a few minutes until there's a knock on my door.

I look up from my papers and see as my assistant walks in with a confused look in her eye.

"Yes," I ask.

"There's," she pauses "There's someone downstairs for you."

I blink, "Who?"

She walks up to me, handing me the sticky note she has on her hand. I don't grab it, instead, I stare at it for a long minute then stand up and walk to the glass wall of my office. I look out to the parking lot and can make out an expensive-looking sport's car.

"Tell him to go to hell."

"Miss-"

"I forbid him from coming here unless it's work-related. Do you understand, Ahnjong?"

"Y-yes. I'll relay the information to the security desk."

"Thank you."

\----------------------------------------------------  
"You missed a step."

"What?"

I turn around in my spot and look towards the sound. A tall blonde stands a few places away from the door to the practice room. Her hair is in a half ponytail, creating a halo over her brown cardigan and expensive black v-neck shirt. Long legs in well loved jeans end at black and white Adidas shoes. My eyes snap back up as I realize my action.

"P-pardon," I speak up again.

"You missed a step," the Director says walking fully in to stand beside me, "You missed your hook before Seulgi comes in."

I blink then shake my head, "How do you know I missed a step?"

Lisa looks to the large mirror wall, staring at herself with a loaded look, "I memorized it..."

"You-"

"I memorized all the comeback choreographies."

_She what?!_

My mouth repeats, "You what?!"

The woman smiles sadly, still looking at herself, "I hope you're not getting nervous. I'm going with you girls. It's my first time going and seeing Korean shows. Well, other than the odd drama or movie."

"Why would you memorize all the dances," I push back to before, "Everything has been pre-approved before you got here. All you have to do if follow the schedule for this year until last quarter comes."

The room is silent. The director is still staring at her reflection, eyes turning a dark shade of hazel. I shiver at the sight. She turns to me and looks me over. Our eyes connect and a long pause passes. She's searching. For what? I don't know. But whatever she finds makes her sigh and look down.

"Is something wrong," I ask, suddenly worried about her defeated aura.

"I'm supposed to be the one with an open ear not the other way around," she mumbles.

"It goes both ways," I press, "You're our leader but that doesn't mean you have to be tough all the time. Sometimes you need someone to vent to or run your thoughts to..."

Lisa thinks for a moment then looks up from under her long lashes, "I trust you, Miss Irene."

I blink again, not knowing what to say. She continues before I can come up with anything.

"For some reason I trust you," she shrugs, "Maybe that's why I ended up here. I was in my office and I just...stood up and walked out. Next thing I know I was here at your door."

I'm speechless again. This time my heart races forward at the thought of this woman suddenly wanting to be near me instead of working on her six figures job.

"Well then tell me what's wrong," I force down my flustered state to tend to the woman in front of me.

She sighs again, decided on her words or to even speak at all. My hand moves on its own and takes hers. She looks down, spooked then in awe. I feel the blush I tried to push down finally appear on my already flustered cheeks. I squeeze her hand softly, encouragingly, then glance down. Her long fingers encase my smaller ones with a gentle hold. The pad of her thumb moves in circles over my skin and I remember the fascination that I've had with her since I first saw her.

"I'm trying to prove myself."

Snapped back to the moment and tilt my head, "Prove yourself to who?"

"My brother," her frown deepens, "My father? His ex-wife? Myself? I don't know anymore."

"Wha-"

"My mother died after giving birth to me," she explains with little emotion, "My father quickly remarried to his lover, a woman he had been having an affair with while with my mother, and fully adopted his son that they had in secret. His then-wife didn't like me much. My father loved me and doted on me, so much so that she felt threatened that he wouldn't love her son as much. So, she took me to the circus happening a town over. Left me there and came home without me.

"My father was on a business trip at the time so a few days passed until she called him that I was missing. He assumed that I was kidnapped, we were a well off family after all, and hired investigators along with the police to find me. They never did."

I stare at Lisa with wide and concerned eyes. Her deep eyes look darker as they shift to something more darker, angrier.

"I was working at a coffee shop during my undergrad years," Lisa continues, "I was invested in my work so much that I didn't notice one customer stay until the last minute. When I went to go shoo him away I was met with a pretty guy dressed in designer clothes."  
\-------------------------------------------------

_"Hey! Sorry, but we're closing. Do you need help or something?"_

_"Uh, yes," the guy said, "You're Lisa? Right?"_

_I blink and nod slowly, "Yes?"_

_The guy swallows hard then looks down at his hands. They were strong yet manicured and had thick expensive rings on each hand. I take this second to look him over. His facial features were very accented, a sharp jaw with plum lips and a boyish face that would make girls go crazy. He looks up at me now, having avoided looking at me, and my eyes widen._

_His eyes...they look like mine..._

_"Hello Lisa, I'm Kunpimook Bhuwakul. I'm your half-brother."_

\-----------------------------------------------------

I try not to gawk at her as she bites her inner cheek. Lisa looks livid having to relive that memory so I squeeze her hand again. It brings her back to me.

"You know what's the funny thing about all this," she laughs bitterly, "I never cared for K-Pop! I've been living in America for two-thirds of my life only to find out that not only was I not wanted but that it took my birth-father almost dying for it to slip out that I was never kidnapped! And now they want to talk to me?!

"Oh come off it! I'd rather be alone than be a part of that man's life! They're family! And him! Oh God, I hate him! He-he got everything served on a silver platter and I- I love my parents, they're the world to me but all this is fucked up!"

By the end of her rant, she's crying fat tears and crouching in a ball against the mirror wall. I watch with a torn-up heart as she cries into her fists while hugging her knees. I slowly sink into my knees and kneel in front of her. She looks small despite her long legs and lanky frame.

"Tha-t's why I'm here," she spats, "To show that I don't need daddy's money to get places. I don't even need hi-m at all. My papa, Marco, is all I need. My mama-a is the be-st mother. The-y taugh-t me to work hard, not to solely rely on talent. I'm happy where I a-am..."

Her words end is a whimper and her sobs take over her. I feel tears pool in my eyes as she shakes with the force of her sobbing. I move without prompt, taking her into my arms and letting her cry against my shoulder. The tough, stoic and all-knowing imagine that the woman has created in front of me crumbles into one of a strong but battered intelligent woman.

The past week had been an example to the company that the Director was top notch and had everything at the tips of her fingers. There were wardrobe changes. Wendy's injury acting up again. A scandal with Kai and another with the return of Super Junior members to the company. Yet, she managed it all. The press conference rooms were always civil and when a question went astray she somehow quieted them down and forced them into submission. Meanwhile, the halls were in peace at having someone adept at the rails of this crazy horserace.

Now, I was seeing a different side of this woman. The side where insecurities lay and inner demons repeat what's being said to you tenfold. It's a bit disheartening but also humbled to know that this woman with multiple degrees and vast knowledge in corporate workings still is human despite her otherworldly appearance.

"I was into dance when I was young," she mumbles against my tear-stained crop top, "I wanted to be a dancer. One of the flame swallowers taught me how to play the guitar. I'm friends with the sister of an idol. It's like I was supposed to be here even if I didn't want to be. It's something I've been wrestling for a long time now that I know the truth. Orphan kid things, you know?"

I rub her back softly, "I get it. Well, not completely but I understand how you're feeling. It's a lot-"

"Thank you, Irene."

I stare down as she looks up. Her watery eyes look relaxed now, having relieved at dropping some baggage. I take in the woman that has saved not just me but also one of my members. The woman that has been a kind yet strong force among us since the day she arrived.

"Call me Joo-hyun."


	5. How You Like That

Bae Joo-hyun is a smart woman. She’s kind. She’s talented. She’s beautiful. She’s what any lady-loving human being would want in a partner which is why it's so hard to not let her close to me. Despite letting go of some of my demons in front of her, I still try to stay away from her for the rest of the week. I purposely fill in my days with watching young boys working on their craft and helping the older artists arrange their comeback stages. It’s all for naught as the week goes on and the music show appearances finally approach. As the director, I've decided to go with each group to their first performances for their comeback as a way of showing strength and faith towards them. This is why I’m dragging my feet as I make my way up the television station’s entrance. The floor I end up on is filled with bustling staffers and dressed up Idols. Some junior Idols, freshly debuted and still filled with nerves, look around just as confused as I felt. I thank god that my assistant magically pops out of nowhere.

“Miss B-”

“Lisa,” I correct her again and take the coffee she hands me, “We've talked about this.”

“Right,” she blushes, “Miss Lisa, this way please.”

I smile and follow the shorter woman into a large dressing room. The white walls are plastered with posters of different groups and solo acts, each smiling with glamour that could rival any Hollywood star. The room is taken over by a group of nineteen, five Idol members, five staff attending to Seulgi and Irene, five staff members making sure that mics are working and four people with their backs to me talking to my girls. I raise a brow and walk in behind Ahnjong.

“Good morning,” I greet them.

Twenty people turn around, a various number of shocked expressions are shared between them, and half of the people bow lowly with fear in their eyes.

“Good morning, Director Bruschweiler,” the staff bows.

I smirk and nod to them then walk further into the room. My five girls look up in amazement at me as I swagger to them. I stop a few paces before as the five extra people turn around.

“Rosie,” I grin at her as she skips to me, “Good morning Princess. How are you doing?”

“Hello! I’m doing good,” she hugs me carefully to not mess up her outfit, “I didn’t expect to see you here!”

“I said we’d see each other more, Chipmunk,” I pull at her ponytail, “I’m here to support my girls.”

“Your girls,” Jennie glances at Irene and Seulgi.

“Yes ma’am,” I lean against the make-up counter in front of Irene, “I’m doing my research too.”

“Research,” Jisoo asks, “Research for what?”

  
“For how I’m going to help these girls kick your butts the next comeback,” I smirk.

“OHHH!”

“UNNIE LISA HAS COME TO PLAY!”

“Damn!”

I laugh out loud as the peanut gallery shouts up a storm, scaring the staff in their spots. Wendy and Joy clap with grins on their faces while Yeri holds onto her stomach as she laughs. Seulgi points at their co-Idols and laughs at their wide eyes. Irene on the other hand smiles, holding back her own laugh. Jennie’s eyes finally return to normal but then narrow as she playfully glares at me.

“You’re saying you’re not confident in them this time,” she taunts.

“Of course I am,” I shake my head, “But, it wasn't made by me. Just wait until I get my hands on them, then you’ll wish you had me taking care of you.”

For some reason, Jennie blushes and looks away. I raise a brow but before I can answer Rosie is hitting my shoulder.

“You’re so mean,” she huffs.

“You’ve said it before Chipmunk,” I smirk at her, “We’re not a team. This is a competition.”

Rosie groans and hides behind Jisoo. The older woman laughs at her and allows the big baby to hide behind her back.

“So you know Rosie, Lisa,” Seulgi asks me.

“Yeah, how do you know her,” Yeri asks confused.

“She’s sort-of family with Rosie,” Jennie explains.

“Uh-hu,” my sister nods, “Lisa is best friends with my older sister, Alice. She would hang around with her at our place during breaks. She’s like a sister to me.”

Irene raises her brows, “Wow. What a coincidence. Did you know Chae was here the whole time or...”

I blush, “I knew she was here in Korea as a musician but never really asked.”

“YAH,” Rosie shouts, “You didn’t know I was an Idol?! What kind of sister are you?!”

I shrug, “I’ve been busy with things.”

“For the past four years,” she deadpans.

“I did just finish my masters Rosie,” I huff, “I barely had time to date and you expect me to keep up with foreign pop?”

“Masters,” Jisoo gapes, “How old are you again?”

I laugh, “Same age as Rosie here. I just started and finished school than most, Jisoo.”

“You’re forgiven if you go out with us tonight,” my sister cuts in.

“I don’t know,” I frown, “What are you thinking of doing?”

“Music room,” the nine girls shout gleefully.

I cringe, “Eww.”

“What,” Miyeon frowns.

“Lisa doesn’t like Karaoke,” Rosie rolls her eyes, “She says she sounds like a dying whale.”

“I highly doubt that,” Joo-hyun speaks up.  
  


“Why’d you say that,” Jennie raises her eyebrow suspiciously.

The other main rapper answers without looking away from the mirror, “I just highly doubt she can’t sing. She’s got a degree in music for a reason, you know?”

I blush, reminded that I’ve told the older woman my secret but I also feel please that she has so much faith in me.

“Come on Lis,” Rosie begs, “I want to hear you sing again! If not, you can rap instead.”

“You can rap,” Jennie asks with pleasant shock on her face.

I nod slowly, “Yeah-”

“In six different languages,” an annoying chipmunk butts in.

“You speak six languages,” Hyun and Jennie ask in stereo.

“Yes,”I answer looking away.

“She knows Korean, Thai, English, Japanese, German, and Mandarin,” Rosie explains.  
  


“Right so, someone is calling me,” I lie and start walking away, “I’ll see you girls later.”

“Li-”

The door slams behind me and I let out a deep sigh, “So annoying.”

The morning continues on with bustling Idols and on the clock employees. I get the best seat in the house, by the stagehands that are in charge of the cameras. A few minutes before Irene and Seulgi get to perform I follow my assistant backstage. Irene looks serene while Seulgi looks pumped but a little nervous. I walk up to them and smile reassuringly.

“Ready,” I ask calmly, “You guys have done great during practice. I’m sure you’ll blow everyone away. At most, you just need to give a wonderful uplifting performance for your fans.”

“You’re right,” the youngest of the two nods slowly, “We just have to make our Revluvs proud.”

“And you will,” I run her shoulder, “You guys are probably the only ones performing this year since Wendy’s accident put a halt on everything. So, you have to pull off a brave face and show everyone that there is a lot to look forward to. Just do your best girls.”

“Right,” Irene nods, “Will you be cheering for us?”

“Of course,” I nod happily, “I’ll be the one at the front.”

“You’re the only one in the crowd,” Seulgi smirks.

“I bought the whole studio to show favoritism,” I tease, “Good luck girls.”

Both of them laugh as I leave and I smile to myself all the way to my seat. The entrance starts and a few clips of _Monster_ pass by the ‘screen’ before the girls are given their debut entrance. I smile with pride vibrating in my veins as they start singing and dancing to their backing track. The background dancers come in and assist them, hitting every beat on time. It's beautiful to watch as a spectator but knowing that they are now under my care makes me feel the pressure just a bit more.

_I won’t let them down. Any of them…_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walk out of the stage and follow the stagehands to the separate room where all the other groups are. The second we reach the room the loud familiar notes of _How You LIke That_ start blasting through the studio. Flashes of the four members shine one by one creating mounting tension for the global superstars our friends have become.

“God,” Seulgi breathes next to me, “It’s like they're completely different people.”

I nod, “They’ve always been like that.”

A long shot of the girls walking onto the jungle-themed stage makes the whole room of Idols shiver with anticipation. The younger girls squeal as the performance starts while the boys start dancing to the music. I start singing with Rosie and hear Seulgi join in followed by the majority of the Idols with us. No matter what anyone says, Blackpink has become the beaming light of girl groups in South Korea. To be seen and mirrored but not replicated or touched.

I look over to the audience and see Lisa still sitting at the seat she had chosen as her own. I watch her bob to the song and tap her fingertips on the chair’s arms as if to count beats. The camera turns to focus on Jennie making Lisa sit up just a bit straighter and stare a bit more focused. A feeling of dread and annoyance hits me as Lisa’s eyes follow Jennie throughout the performance. The director’s eye never left the petite woman during the song and as we were rushed to take places on the stage for the final count of voting, Lisa’s eyes would still glance over to her every so often.

“Are you okay,” Bear whispers next to me.

“Y-yeah,” I stutter, “Just nervous.”

“We’ll get second place,” Seulgi assures me, “You know how Blinks are. I’m sure our Revluvs are already making their hashtags of support.”

I nod but don’t comment. Sure enough, the K-Pop Titans win their crown and bow with grace and charm. We applaud and quietly walk out of the stage to give them their encore but not before Jennie pulls me to whisper into my ear.

“You guys were amazing. Are you coming with us to the music room?”

I glance over to Lisa who is waving at Rosie with a proud grin on her face, “Sure. We’ll see you there.”

Seulgi and I walk to our dressing room. The few stylists there help us out of our wardrobe. Lisa walks in with an easy-going smile and claps.

“Good job girls,” she greets, “I can’t wait to see you pushing on for the next two weeks. You have a few interviews to do also so don’t stay up too long okay?”

“We’re going with you guys,” I answer her, “To the music room.”

“Oh,” Lisa blinks, “You’re coming too?”

“Yes,” I pause, “Is that okay?”

“Uh,” she frowns, “Yeah. Yeah, it’s okay.”

I nod and turn my back to her. I feel Seulgi stare at me as Lisa takes my sudden cold shoulder as a dismissal and leaves.

“What was that,” Bear asks, “That was weird.”

“Nothin-”

“It was not nothing,” Seulgi pushes, “What was that?”

I sigh, “I guess I’m a little jealous.”

“Jealous,” she pauses, “You wanted to win?”

“No,” I shake my head, “I-never mind.”

“O-kay?”

In silence, we exit our room and make our way to our van. Our manager had been contacted by Blackpink’s so we follow their van to the private Music Rooms Idols use. It's mostly quiet for an early afternoon but as soon as all of us enter we’re greeted by the shouts of the rest of my members. Wendy and Yeri take turns hugging the girls of Blackpink while Joy jogs up to us with her happy smile.

“You guys did great,” she hugs us, “I’m so proud of you. Jealous too.”

“You’ll be on stage soon enough, Joy,” Lisa says as she appears in the lobby, “Let’s get this over with then.”

Rosie squeals and takes her sister by the arm, “Let’s go!”

The tall woman groans but allows to be dragged to the private room we had ordered. The room is empty and bright with its grey leather furniture. Once we are all inside Jisoo lowers the light and neon lights turn on. It feels like we're in a club as we each take a menu and start ordering foods to eat. 

An hour goes by and the afternoon celebration is in full swing. Food of all kinds litter the large table we have and drinks sit sweating on glass end tables. Rosie is hanging off of Lisa, begging here to sing, as the rest of us watch in amusement.

"Fine," Lisa shouts, "I'll do it."

"YAY!"

The tall woman stands and walks to the machine. We all watching in bated breath as the woman looks for a song to sing then once settles takes off the brown Celine jacket she has over her crop top. I'm graced with a full-on view of well-sculpted abs and chiseled muscles. I take a sip from my drink before I get the chance to gawk over the woman. I've done it too many times to count and now is not the place.

_She’s fucking perfect…_

The sounds of heavy guitar riffs and bass boom insider the room. It feels like the air is heavy with sexual tension and swagger, a thick perfume that only the Thai woman can create. All eyes are on the woman as she sings into the mic without looking at the lyrics on the screen. I feel a shiver run through me as she grinds against the air, singing in a lower register as if she’s a singer with ten years of experience.

**_Oh, watching her move, I was lost in the rhythms_ **

**_And she pulled me close by the look in her eyes_ **

**_Don't know her name but I know that I need her_ **

**_She said "Boy, you won't be lonely tonight"_ **

**_She said "Ooh, ooh, ooh"_ **

**_Kiss me like your ex is in the room_ **

**_Don't you be afraid of something new_ **

**_If you play it right, you can be that someone_ **

**_Yeah, that someone who_ **

**_Won't leave me lonely tonight_ **

I bite my lip and keep my eyes on the woman. Under the low lights of the room, she looks like a pop star performing in front of her fans. It hits me in the face of what she meant by _‘like I’m supposed to be here.”_ The song continues and she starts dancing along to the Latin beats with no hesitation in each step. I tempt a look around the room and see that I’m not the only one fixated on her. My sister, each as amazed and proud as the one next to her, is not dancing and enjoying the song. Rosie is singing along and dancing with Miyeon while Jisoo laughs next to them. Jennie on the other hand has a deep blush running over her pale skin and has a twinkle in her eyes that I can only compare to the expression that I had. It makes me feel an uneasiness in me and I frown a little at seeing my friend just as enamored by the singing woman as I am.

The song ends and we all applaud loudly to the point of me wondering if the room truly was soundproof. Rosie jumps up and takes Lisa into a bone-crushing hug. I stare in awe as the woman deflates from a boss-ass performer to a shy twenty-something young woman. She rubs her neck and looks away.

“Happy now,” she huffs and takes her soda from the spot next to mine.

“No,” Rosie shakes her head, “You didn’t rap for us yet.”

She sighs, “Fine. You pick the song.”

“Yay!”

The song starts abruptly and Lisa’s eyes widen. She quickly starts a little off cue but surprisingly keeps up with the rapper. My jaw drops for the nth time today as she bops to the beat while rapping in English. English is probably her third or second language yet she’s going through the lyrics with no hesitation or stutters. Her technique is eerily similar to the original as she continues with the song.

**_I keep it thorough_ **

**_I got five chicks in New York_ **

**_That means one in each borough_ **

**_I'm in the pocket like Burrow_ **

**_When I'm back home, though_ **

**_They treat me like Robert De Niro_ **

The next rapper’s part appears and Lisa changes her cadence to the beat the rapper is going. She doesn’t blink, hands still being thrown all around as she raps fiercely. A hot stab hits my lower abdomen at seeing her masterfully rap to the song. It’s very sexy seeing her doing something that I myself do in my group. The room is invisible to her, she’s in her zone and I know exactly how that feels.

**_Call up my bitch, tell her, "bring me that noggin"_ **

**_Brain real good, she a scholar_ **

**_I like the thing with low mileage, good brain with no college_ **

**_Call me DaBaby, no toddler_ **

**_I'm real creative and stylish, F &N in my denim_ **

**_I send a hit, make him spin 'em_ **

**_And I just flew back from LA on the jet yesterday_ **

**_I go back and forth like I play tennis_ **

I look over at the rest of the room and see that once again they're in shock at what we’re seeing. Yeri grins widely while hyping her up, Seulgi going along with it. Wendy and Joy look amazed at our director’s talent but grin widely with pride. The Blackpink girls look to be so into it. Jisoo a little confused trying to keep up with the words sits next to Miyeon who bobs her head to the beat. Rosie is standing up and jumping around as if dancing at the pit of a concert. Jennie once again stares at Lisa as if she hung the stars. My mood sours at watching my friend.

_She’s mine, Jennie. Find your own Lisa Manoban-_ _Bruschweiler._

The song is long yet we enjoy the performance fully. As the final words come to an end, the room full of seasoned Idols stare in awe as this person just murdered two songs in front of us as if it were nothing.

"Are you sure you want to be director," Seulgi breaks the tension, "I think we can find a place for you with us."

Lisa blushes as Rosie cuts in, "I think she'd look better with us, actually."

The room burst with shouts of each side claiming Lisa as their member. I'm too busy staring at Jennie's lovestruck googly eyes to add my two cents. 


	6. Don't Finish That Thought!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello! Hello! How is everyone doing? I'm doing fine. I just enjoyed a late birthday dinner today before finishing this chapter. It was okay, nothing special considering how things are going. Thank god I at least don't have to keep track of the damn news about who won. Anyway, at the bottom of the chapter is the names of the two songs if you're curious about what I used. I'll be adding the songs used this way for anyone that wants to hear them. 
> 
> On another note, is anyone else playing SuperStar YG? I have most of the cards now, well all of them except our girls. I'm missing three of them. Let me know which songs you've added to your playlists since playing. You'll see me using one of mine in this chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys are all doing well! Please let me know if anything is off of the chapter and of any suggestions you guys have! I pay close attention to what you guys say and add it to my chapters. I also do enjoy laughing at your reactions, it brings up my mood after a long 14-hour work shift.

**LM POV**

The trip to the music room causes a nauseous feeling in me long after I leave. I don't like being the center of attention, at least in that way. It reminds me of what I had lost and what could have been. Even as the positive person that I am, it doesn't help my mood at all. I leave the girls to their celebration in favor of looking for Alice at the local strip mall. I had promised her last week that we would go window shopping and look for a dining table for my condo.

"Now where is-"

"Lisa!"

I turn around in the street and see the oldest Park sister wave at me. I grin and walk to her. She smiles once I'm near her and takes me into a tight hug. I let go of some of the stress I have been building since this morning through the hug.

"Hey," she says once she pulls away, "Where have you been? You said you had to push things back but didn't tell me why?"

I roll my eyes, "Rosie dragged me along with her friends to the music rooms."

"Oh," Alice snickers, "Did you treat them to the Slim Shady we all got to know during Uni?"

I blush, "Don't call me that."

Alice laughs and links our elbows, "Come on! I can't count how many times you rapped Eminem during our sorority get-togethers."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever."

My best friend laughs again. We walk on, stopping at a window here and there until we reach a trendy looking furniture shop. Alice pulls me inside and we walk around for a while. I point out a few places, mostly coffee shops with animal encounters or trendy shops with retro things until we reach a fancy looking furniture place.

We walk in, looking around the large open spaces, and take notice that it is set up as pop-up rooms that you can walk into. It reminds me of IKEA as we go through the living room section then into the dining room section. I stop at a kitchenette. It's white with silver fixtures that match the grey tabletops of the counters. It looks very modern and chic, a very close set up to the one in my home. I look towards the back where a solid wood table with six seats calls to me.

"Nice," I whisper, "I like it."

"Huh?"

I blink and wave to Alice, "Look at this one. I like it. I think-"

Just as Alice crosses into the area I am in, a voice familiar to me reaches my ears.

 _"ใช่พ่อฉันรู้,"_ the male voice said, _"ฉันไปเยี่ยมเธอที่ทำงาน แต่เธอสั่งห้ามฉัน เธอดื้อ! ถ้ามีเพียงเธอนั่งลงและฟังฉัน"_

I blink, dumbfounded, then look at Alice. She shuts, obviously not understanding a thing that was said. I frown and edged closer out of the kitchenette set to look out into the makeshift hall. My breath catches in my throat painfully and I step back as if bright lights shone directly into my eyes.

"Lisa," Alice frowns "What's u-"

_"ลาลิสา?"_

With horror freezing my body, the person I had desperately tried to avoid for the better part of a decade walks into the. The air around him is still as poised as before. Perfectly coifed hair and not a facial hair out of place. Shoes shone under the LED lights above us and his casual wear looked to be plucked off of a fashion magazine and not a retail store.

"Li-"

 _"Don't come near me,"_ I answer in my mother tongue, _"Don't you dare."_

"Lisa," the younger man sighs, "I didn't know you were here. It's just a coincidence."

 _"Exactly,"_ I step back again, _"So don't act like we know each other. Get on with your business and I-"_

"I was worried," he cut me off, "I'm happy you're doing okay. I'm... I'm proud of you...of what you've become. I just wanted to see you and tell you that."

 _"I don't give a rat's ass about your feelings,"_ I growl back this time in Thai, _"If you cared so much you would have done something sooner instead of waiting for your parents' divorce to come through a year after you found out! Or better yet, you would have kept the damn secret to the grave and let me live happily without knowing my birth father was an imbecile on top of being a cheater. Or that his longtime lover meant more to him than his first love."_

"Lisa," he walked to me and took my wrist, "Please! Let me just explain! You don't have to do anything but listen-"

 _"I don't want to listen,"_ I huff, _"Why should I? What do I owe you?!"_

 _"Lisa,"_ he switches back to our language as well, _"I'm begging-"_

_"What's going on here?"_

We all turn around. A well-built guy, around our age and the same size as B.B. comes around the corner followed by two other guys. He's handsome in a charming boyish way and his hair is cut in a very Korean young man's style but his eyes were just a bit round and just a bit sharper. His fluent Thai was a tip but his features cemented my assumptions.

"Kookie," Bhuwakul looks at the guy with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

The guy blinks then looks down Bhu's hand to where he's gripping my wrist. He raises his eyebrow and the other guy lets go of me with a blush before stepping away slightly.

"My members broke the sofa again," the mysterious guy says curtly, "I heard yelling and came over."

"Oh," my _brother_ frowns, "I can explain-

"I hope so," he cuts him off, "It _looks_ like you're harassing this girl, Bam."

"I-I'd never-"

"Sure," he nods back, "I know you. But do the people in the store do?"

Bhu pauses then looks at his shoes, "Right..."

The other guy, Kookie, sighs and turns to us, "I assume you'd like to leave? Would you like a ride to your place?"

I blink, surprised by his kindness, "Uhm, no. We're fine. Thanks."

He nods then turns to the two guys behind him, "Call my can you call Jin Hyung and let him know I'm going to be a bit late?"

One of the men nods and walks away. I take this as my cue to leave. I walk around Bhu, Alice grabbing onto my hand, and quickly run out of the store. When we're a good distance away, I stop in my tracks and let out a shout that scares Alice and a few people nearby.

"Lis?"

"I hate this," I groan.

"It's going to be okay," Alice says as she rubs my back softly, "He wasn't-"

"Which makes it harder to hate him," I growl.

"What," my friend raises her brow, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I need time to myself," I shake my head then turn to her, "I'm sorry Ali. I just lost all my energy right now."

"It's okay," she nods, "Just call me if you need me."

"Definitely."

And with that I make my way back to my car. I reach the white vehicle and sit inside the driver's seat for a moment, figuring out what to do. An image shines in my mind so I nod and turn on the engine. My drive to my destination is filled with memories from the day. I grip the steering wheel tighter with each flash. Its impossible to distinguish one feeling from the other so I hit the gas harder to reach my destination.

The security guard bows as I enter, shocked I'm around on a weekend but too Korean polite to show it on his face. I hit the elevator button to the sixth floor and wait for fo the box to reach me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JH POV**

_"It looks like Jennie has a crush."_

_I grit my teeth as Jisoo snickers at Jennie's developing blush. I try not to move from my spot, tempted to throw myself at my closest friend outside of my group members, as Jennie looks away from the door that had closed behind Lisa as she left. I know it's stupid to be angry at her watching Lisa leave but the confirmation that I wasn't the only one seeing her giving my director lovestruck eyes over the course of the afternoon only flared my temper further._

_"Unnie," Rosie scratches her head, "What are you talking about?"_

_"Isn't it obvious," Meyion giggles, "Jennie has a crush on your sister, Rosie posie!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_Seulgi snickers, "She's not the only one."_

_"What?!"_

_I look away from the children in the room and over at my cellphone._

_"Oh, so we're talking about it now," Wendy snickers next to me, "I thought we were going to drop it until_ she _brought it up herself!"_

_Suddenly the room turns hot. I bite down harshly on my bottom lip and hold down the blush trying to escape into my cheeks._

_"Irene?"_

_My eyes close at the voice but being the person that I am, I turn to look at Yeri, "Yes?"_

_"Are you prepared to fight to the death for Lisa," she smirks and glances at Jennie, "I kinda want to see you and Jennie go at it."_

_"IRENE?"_

_I gape, still frozen from being picked out, as the second group in the room gasps._

_"You like her Irene?"_

_The stoic voice makes my chest hurt and my stomach turn. I look towards the cat-like eyes that can hypnotize even the most loyal of souls. Jennie's eyes are filled with reluctance but also fierceness. I finally understand what people say about her, she can be intimidating. My back straights up as my thoughts pull me forward as an answer._

She's not the only intimidating one here...

_"What of it," I raise a brow with no expressions on my face, "You don't own her Jennie."_

_"I KNEW IT!"_

_"OH SHIT!"_

_"IF ONLY THE FANS COULD SEE THIS!"_

_"What if Lisa adds a Twice member to her list of harem members?"_

_That last comment makes me blush but I tighten my jaw and stare hotly at Jennie. She looks just as on edge as I do. The energy around us could cause a million detonations around us, enough to cause a tsunami filled with destruction._

_"Are you serious," she asks, finally silencing the room to hear our conversation._

_"Yes," I say with conviction, "I saw her first."_

_Jennie then smirks, "And? Are you claiming her, Irene?"_

_An uneasy feeling hits my stomach again, "N-no I just-"_

_"Then may the best woman win," she raises her brow with a competitive smile on her lips._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's a stupid reason to get angry._

I huff and shake my head, denying my tantrum. I blame Lisa for my actions as soon as Jennie said that. I stood up from my seat and marched my way out of the room with steam coming out of my ears.

_No one takes what's mine. How dare she?!_

I pause mid-step then groan, "She's no one's, Joo. That's why you're mad."

It was true. Ever since she had let out her problems to me earlier in the week, the director had religiously stayed away from me. It felt like torture knowing she could come into any practice yet chose not to. How the woman could pull out 180s from her back pocket was causing whiplash to me.

"What am I going to do," I hum as I wait for the elevator to reach my floor, "It's not like I _can't_ date her, but everyone will say I'm just using her or something. I don't want drama but she's just _so cute and so hot at the same time!"_

**_Bing!_ **

I shake my head again and walk out the doors, "So stupid! Challenging Jennie?! How can I compare to Living Chanel?! I'm just...Joo-Hyun..."

With my head hanging low, I walk towards my group's practice room. The hallway is quiet but with each step, I get closer to the door the sound of muffled music reaches my ears.

"What in the world," I frown.

I reach the glass door and peek in. My eyes widen at the sight.

**_I think about all the time_ **

**_Think you may need all of mine_ **

**_Hate to say you know that love is blind_ **

**_I'm 'bout to see, I'll close my eyes_ **

**_They can't see you in here though_ **

**_Most of them need dollar signs to make_ **

**_Every day your birthday_ **

**_And every night your Valentine_ **

A tall slim figure dances to the song so fluidly it could be water. My mouth waters at the vision of so much exposed skin while my mind yells at me to run away before benign caught. My traitorous body disobeys my instincts and instead, I slowly open the door and walk inside.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LM POV**

**_Hey, there's no we without you and I_ **

**_Oh, yea, ah yea, ah ah yea_ **

**_Hey, there's no we without you and I_ **

**_Oh yea, ah yea, ah ah yea_ **

**_Hey, there's no we without you and I_ **

I keep my pose as the music slowly dies out. With a final release of breath, I stand tall and shake my whole body. I twist and turn, eyes closed, as I stretch from the impromptu dance I decided to do. Music had always been a great way to reflect on my emotions and let go physically how I feel. Dancing had been the reason I had not gone crazy in Uni when I had so much work that I only saw the sunset and rise in passing. I finally open my eyes and take in my whole body reflected at me.

My hair was up in a make-shift bun that I had made out of a pencil I had found laying on top of the desk at the corner of the room. I had taken off my pants and grabbed a pair of forgotten sweatpants that fit me a little too small. The small purple bunny at the corner of the hem had a 'J' so I had a faint idea who was the owner but not solid evidence. Meanwhile, the crop top I had worn all day was now drenched with sweat and I felt myself shiver at the thought of having to wear it out of the building.

"Too late now, I guess," I mumble.

I turn my back from the mirror wall to head back to the stereo in search of a new song when I jump in my spot and grasp the material above my heart.

_"Oh God!"_

"I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Hyun," I gasp and step back, hand still over my heart, "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I know," she sheepishly steps forward, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"What are you doing here," I finally calm down and allow her to reach me.

"I should be asking the same thing," she sighs, "I came to vent-"

"Vent," I echo with a frown, "What happened?"

She fidgets and looks away with an adorable blush pooling on her cheeks, "I had a fight with Jennie. It's nothing really. Just...girl things..."

"Oh-kay," I answer with confusion.

"But why are you here," she asks again, "You could go anywhere..."

I look away, "You know why. I told you already..."

"Lisa," she hums sadly, "I don't get you sometimes. This whole week you've been avoiding me."

With a sigh, I look at her. She has a hard look in her eyes but her face had a patient expression, waiting for me to answer. Her beautiful brown eyes shine brightly and the fact that I'm not wearing heeled shoes but she is allowing us to be of equal height. I sigh and nod slowly. I had promised myself not to get involved with pop stars yet here I am allowing this woman to basically manhandle my heart into pouring it out to her.

_We can be friends...but just friends..._

"Sorry... I ran into him after I left you guys," I explain, "It wasn't pleasant."

"Oh," she frowns, "What happened?"

"He wanted to talk to me," I shrug, "I told him to f' off but..."

"You felt bad," she assumes correctly, "It's okay. You're a nice person and you're just not ready to talk to him. He's just being pushy, but you need to see his side of things. If he is desperate to talk, then it must be something very important."

I groan, "Why do you have to be right?!"

Hyun laughs, "It's because I'm older. I know what's best."

Her beautiful laugh catches me off guard so I end up staring at her as she laughs for a minute. She stops when she noticed my staring. I look away and walk to the stereo, hoping to distract from my obvious crushing.

"Is that why you were dancing?"

I pause then nod, "Yes. It helps me think clearer."

"I get that," she hums behind me, "I do the same sometimes."

I turn around quickly to stare at her, "You do?"

"Yeah," she smiles softly at me, "Why do you think I'm here?"

With my lip caught between my teeth, I nod, "I see."

_It's like she was made for- NO! Don't finish that thought!"_

"Do you mind if I join you," she asks timidly.

I blink again, shocked at her soft voice, then nod slowly.

"I'm invading your space," I rub the back of my neck, "If anyone should be asking to stay, it should be me."

Hyun laughs, "It's okay, Lisa. You're our boss. You can do whatever you like, right?"

_Right. The whole reason why I can't do anything with you, Joo-hyun. I'd be tossed on my ass if I did._

"Y-yeah," I say awkwardly, "I was actually just going to let the music play and lay on the floor. I-I know it sounds weird but-"

"I do the same thing," she grins, "Here let me just take off my coat and grab one of the blankets from the back. The floor is probably cold and you might get sick if you lay on it all sweaty"

Once again I'm left dumbfounded as the older woman proves how in tune she is with me. I watch as she goes to the small backroom then emerges with a purple blanket with little bunnies on it.

"Tokki," I say mindlessly.

"Huh," she frowns cutely, "What-"

"That's the first word I learned," I blush at my sudden outburst, "You know...besides how to introduce myself."

"That's cute," she smiles at me, "Come on. Lay down on the _tokki_ blanket with me?"

With a blush I allow her to pull my hand gently. I follow her lead and lay next to her on the blanket. She moves next to me, taking my attention again. My breath hitches at seeing her so close. Her long eyelashes flutter as she looks up at her phone that was being held by the softest looking hands I had ever touched. Her face looks so perfect and angelic from this angel that I could only imagine how dumbstruck I would be if I saw it close up from the font. Her fingers swipe on the glass screen and a Korean song beings to play from the speakers, one that I have yet to hear.

A song sounding very 80s pop stars playing. The lyrics have my heart racing faster than it was before when I was admiring the view. Hyun glances over at me and smiles shyly.

"It's been stuck in my head since yesterday," she bites her soft bottom lip, "I heard it while I was at the coffee place..."

"It's a nice song," I offer.

"I think so too," she smiles then looks up to the ceiling, "It reminds me of old pop ballads from the west..."

"Yeah," I whisper.

"It makes me want to go outside and stargaze with it playing in the background," she whispers back.

"That's sweet," I grin, "I'd go with you."

"Oh really," she giggles, "I'll let you know then."

"Great," I smile at her, not letting my eyes leave her, "I'll bring the snacks."

"I'll keep that in mind, director," she whispers then closes her eyes.

With that, I turn to look above us. The feeling of her presence next to me makes me feel as if the weight I have around me disappears. There is no long lost family or million-dollar artists to worry about. I can just lay here in time with Hyun next to me surrounded by a beautiful love song....

_Shit... I'm in deep... But can you blame me? She's just so perfect._

**_I can't always take you to nice places_ **

**_But if we're together it's heaven_ **

**_Will you say yes_ **

**_Tonight I'm not perfect but I'll do it all for you..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremih--Oui
> 
> Sechskies--ALL FOR YOU


	7. "You're a Dangerous Woman"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How is everyone doing? I'm doing fine, despite the annoying gossiping at work that I somehow have gotten involved in. I hope you all are doing fine, especially those of you that have been affected by the recent dangerous weather that has been happening. I hope you all stay safe and keep an eye on your mental health as well. Covid can affect our mental states as well as our health. I send all my positive energy to all of you and hope you send good vibes back as well.
> 
> As usual, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and let me know of anything you find wrong or off. I enjoy reading your comments and suggestions! Enjoy!

I **/J-H POV**

The dance room was filled with the sound of music for the past two hours as we laid on the floor under my blanket. Lisa and I hadn't spoken once other then if I should turn on the air conditioner. We had been shrouded in silence for these past hours with no care of the time passing by or the people around us that would probably be worried or looking for us. Laying on the floor with my crush was somehow comforting despite our distance. Just Lisa's presence made me feel safe and content. I had only felt this kind of completeness when around my members or family. It warms my heart to think that Lisa could feel just as comfortable around me.

"I'm hungry."

I blink and turn my head towards the woman, "You're hungry?"

She nods, eyes closed and head still turned up to the ceiling, "Yeah. I barely had breakfast. I was so nervous."

"Nervous," I smirk, "Shouldn't Seulgi and I be the nervous ones?"

She snorts, "Obviously. But I'm the youngest CEO right now, the maknae. It's a lot of stress on me at times. I need to be poised and know exactly what I'm saying. I get judged just by walking in the room..."

"Yeah. I understand that" I sigh and nod, "Badly enough we think bad about ourselves. On top of our personal worries, we think about what others think of us, even if we say we shouldn't care. Wanting to please people is just as hard as wanting to please ourselves."

Lisa bends her elbow and uses her hand to perch her head in a not-supposed-to-be-sexy-way-but-is- _too_ -sexy and grins at me.

"And that's why you're my favorite," she chuckles sexily.

I bite my lip, trying not to smile too widely, "I thought CEO's shouldn't have favorites."

Lisa rolls her eyes and she mumbles under her breath but I can distinctly hear her say, "It's too late for that now."

"Huh," I furrow my brows in surprise and confusion.

"Can I tell you something," the Director sighs, laying back on her muscle toned back.

"Anything," I say, turning over to my stomach and cupping my head under my hands and bent elbows, "I told you I'm here to lend a friendly ear, Lisa."

I watch in shock as she shivers after I say her name. Lisa groans and covers her face.

"Are you okay," I ask worriedly.

"You're driving me crazy Hyun!"

I jump and stare with wide eyes as the young woman throws her head back, almost hitting it with the force she does, and hits the floor with stong fists.

"Lisa?"

"You're too _perfect, Hyun!"_

"I-I'm not perfect," I blush.

"But you are," she tilts her head to look over at me, "You are _so perfect_ and that's why I shouldn't like you!"

"You just said you like me," I frown, "That I'm your favori-"

"And you are," Lisa finally sits up, crossing her legs, "You are my favorite, but you shouldn't be. I should be treating you the same as everyone else and keep you at arm's length, at least personally."

"I'm not understanding what you're saying," I shake my head, "You're confusing me."

Suddenly Lisa lays down again only this time across from me in the same position. I gulp at seeing her face so close to mine. I feel a rush of butterflies flutter in my stomach and try to break free. My eyes trace over her angelic face. Her doe eyes are a beautiful shade of brown that is borderline hazel reminding me of the autumn leave piles that I passed on my way to school many years ago. Her perfect nose sat directly above plump looking lips that called to my eyes. My heart started beating hard against my ribcage as she leans forward, so close I was too frozen marveling at her long eyelashes and the scent of her smoldering perfume.

"You're a dangerous woman, Hyun," she whispers to me.

"W-why," I mumbled, eyelids fluttering at the wonderful smell I found my self blanketed by.

"I'm your boss," she whispers again, only this time closing the distance even more, "It's hard to keep professional around you."

"Say's who," I whisper back, my hand inching forward to take hers.

"Everyone," she smiles lovingly, "Myself? It's a bad image on both our sides."

"What would be," I press on, hoping she would say what I was thinking, "We're just friends....right?"

"For now."

_Oh my god..._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LM POV**

I lean forward the last centimeters keeping me away from the woman across from me. I feel her tense at my shortened distance but once my lips touch her soft ones, she melted against me. I take her bottom lip between mine and suck gently before kissing her as gently and as tender as I have ever kissed anyone. Her hand, the one that had snaked into mine, tightness in my grip. I smirk as our lips slide against each other agonizingly slowly to enjoy the feel of each other. I shiver as she lets go of my hand and cups my cheek with it. I pull away when she pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Wha-"

I sit up and pull her up along with me. Hyun stares at me confused but I watch as her eyes dilate when I pull her onto my lap.

"Lisa," her breath hitches against my lips.

"Shut up," I say then take us into another passionate kiss.

She groans, sending vibrations against my lips that send my nerves on edge. My hands go around her waist and grip here shirt, I didn't want to let her go. Our heads tilt, following Hyun's lead this time, and she nips at my top lip teasingly. I smirk again and squeeze her side, making her giggle against me. She pulls away and stares down at me with beautiful sparkly eyes. I lick my lip and lean up to peck her lips one final time. Hyun's playful laugh makes me smile so big my cheeks could hurt.

"So what were you going to tell me," she cheekily says down to me as her hands cup my face.

Her thumbs softly caress my blushing skin, making my eyes close but by smile widen.

"I like you, Miss Bae," I sigh dreamily, "I like you more than I should. It's a tragedy really."

"Tragedy," she giggles, "Why's that?"

I sigh, this time a little sad, and open my eyes, "If people find out..."

"If they find out," she smiles, "If. Lisa."

"That's a big 'if'," I nod, "I've been in this industry for two weeks and even _I_ know how easily we could be found out. Never mind the consequences that I would get into. Your career matters, Hyun."

"Please don't worry too much," she caresses the bags under my eyes, "I don't want these to get too dark. You look beautiful when you smile too. I don't want you to age from all the stress."

I laugh, "Are you saying to throw this all into the wind and just go with it?"

"I'm saying," she straddles my lap now, making my breath hitch at her boldness, "Act your age, sweetheart. We're both young and we both work so hard and deserve a corner in our lives that only belongs to us. We just happened to find it in each other. If we worry too much about what others think then are we truly living? No. Your ears are everywhere now so if fingers are starting to be pointed, then you can stop it or redirect it. You're an insanely talented Director, Lisa. I have faith in your ability to keep us safe."

"That's one of us," I sigh again.

"That's all you need," she smiles cheekily and pecks my lips.

"Oh really," I raise a brow.

"Of course," she kisses my cheek then the other before kissing my forehead, "Trust your girlfriend on her faith of you."

"Girlfriend," I yelp.

Hyun pulls away slightly, "I hope I'm not-"

My hands pull her by her waist, even more, closer to me. She places her hands on my shoulders, looking down at me with a beautiful blush.

"I love the word coming out of your lips," I grin, "Say it again."

She bites her lip with a grin, "Your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend, Hyun," I lean up and kiss her deeply, "The best thing that happened today."

"I completely agree," she mumbles between smooches, "My Director."

I laugh against her lips before moaning as she invades my mouth with her velvet tongue.

_"Mmmh, Hyun..."_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I float with each step I take up to my condo. My hands move robotically as I open the door with my yellow front door keys. I hit the security code when I enter and continue my way. A wave of 'meows' follows me into the kitchen. I pull out the dry food from under the sink, filling the four little bowls of my children. Louie runs in front of Leo, taking over the bowls, I tap his head softly and Leo takes this opportunity to eat from his bowl. Luca and Lily happily eat their food, far away from the youngest cat. I smile looking down at them then sigh dreamily.

"Your mommy had the best day," I whisper to them, not wanting to break my bubble, "It started off iffy but now... God! Its' the best day I've had in a while."

Leo looks up, the perfect son, and sits up as if to ask me about my day. Louie on the other hand sticks his head into my oldest's bowl and eats what is left inside.

"Thank you for asking, Leo," I smile, "I think I found your new mommy."

At my lovestruck tone, Luca and Lilly look up at me. I smile at them and sit down on the floor. Leo takes his seat on my lap while the other two oldest lay their heads on each of my knees. My eyes turn to Louie and I instead of annoyance at his dismissal of my emotions, laugh as he starts eating the father-duo's leftovers.

"Silly boy," I giggle then take out the treat bag from behind me, "Here, let's take advantage of his distraction so you guys can have your treat."

The three cats look overjoyed at this and each takes their treat from my hand. Leo purs against my stomach and Luca curls himself next to Lilly by my right knee.

"She's so tender," I scratch Leo's belly, "She's _so_ smart! Oh, my Jisoos, and her _eyes?_ They make me freeze _every time!_ Hyun is a literal goddess. One with shiny hair and a pretty smile and pretty eyes and pretty _everything!_ "

Louie finally comes to me with crumbs on his furry chin. I chuckle and give him his treat. He devours it then purrs against my hand.

"They call her Bunny," I pet Luca next, "It makes sense, really. Bunnies are cute and cuddly but can be fierce when threatened. She's really the whole package. I just-"

Leo meows as if saying: _Keep going._

"I'm her boss," I sigh, "But that was never a problem for mom and dad. It made them stronger, the whole company is stronger from it. Maybe I'm thinking too much about this. Hyun said to trust myself. I guess I should..."

_**RING! RING! RING!** _

_**RING! RING! RING!** _

_**RING! RING! RING!** _

I carefully stand up with Leon in my arms and look for my phone in my bag. I turn over the screen. I grin widely at seeing the picture on the screen. Right before I had left SM I had taken a spare RED VELVET shirt from Hyun to change into along with my jeans. While I had been changing in their dressing rooms, she had stolen my phone and taken a picture along with adding her number to my phone. I smile stupidly at the screen for another second then pick up.

"Hello," I grin.

**"Hello there, Director."**

I bite my lip and lean against my kitchen island, "Did you miss me, baby? Is that why you're calling?"

 **"Partly,"** she pauses, **"You promised you'd call when you got home..."**

My eyes widen, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, baby! I was still dazed from our time together that I forgot. I'm so sorry..."

I can hear her giggle over the line, **"It's okay. This time. Next time call me though?"**

"Yes ma'am," I salute no one, "I'll call you so much you'll get sick of me."

 **"I doubt that,"** she whispers lovingly, **"What are you doing right now? I'm in my room, taking a break from these crazy kids."**

"I was just feeding my cats-"

**"You have cats?"**

"Yes," I grin and look down at my babies, "Four cats."

A pause. Then, unexpectedly, Hyun beings to laugh with such mirth that I'm sure her whole body is shaking.

"Babe," I smile in confusion.

**"WOW! I can't wait to tell the girls!"**

"What," I frown, "What's so funny?"

**"Well, you see..."**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JNK POV**

"Hey, Rosie Posie?"

"Ye," my chipmunk looks up from her seat on the floor, her guitar on her lap and a scribbled on journal near her, "What's up unnie?"

"Can I ask for a favor," I ask with a pout.

"Sure," the innocent girl smiles at me, "What do you need?"

"Can I get your sister's number," I say innocently.

Rosie's brows furrow, "Why would you need Alice's number?"

I shake my head, trying not to smack the oblivious woman, "Not Alice. Lisa."

"Oh," she grins, "I see."

I blush and nod, "Please? I'll buy your snacks for a whole week."

Rosie thinks for a few seconds then takes her phone from the bed, "Snacks and lunch."

"Fine by me," I smirk.

The now silver-haired woman hands me her phone, "Just tell her I gave it to you for emergencies. Okay?"

"Thank you," I sing-song after saving the Director's number into my iPhone, "Love you!"

"Love you too! Good luck!"

I skip to my bedroom and close the door behind me. My black and grey room feel less gloomy as I take a seat on my bed. I scroll through my phone and look for the new addition. With a grin on my face, I send a quick message and a photo I had taken earlier before going to my emails. A confirmation of an order to be sent to SM's Musical Director's office on Monday sits unread at the top. I grin and look over the receipt then chuckle.

"Just you wait, Lisa. I'm going to sweep you off your feet." 


End file.
